


The Girl with Purple Hair

by Elfy (elfowlgirl)



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, implied time travel?, vague fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfowlgirl/pseuds/Elfy
Summary: When purple-haired, bright-eyed Kokura was six years old, she finally worked up the courage to ask her parents: "Why can't I do magic, too?"





	

When purple-haired, bright-eyed Kokura was six years old, she finally worked up the courage to ask her parents: "Why can't I do magic, too?"

"Magic is an erratic, finicky thing," her mother said, a great bastion of knowledge and experience. "The skill will come with time."

"Magic is like a flower," her father, ever-wise, assured her. "When it blooms, it's enormous and beautiful. You just have yet to blossom."

And she was content with the answer, for a time. When her thirteenth birthday came she, knowing her father had been well into the arts by that age, asked again. "Why can't I do magic yet?"

Her parents, still patient, tried to console her once more.

"You might have a sorcery," her mother suggested, implying she was like her father or especially her cousin. "One method of magic won't always work."

"It's not always so easy to master something like magic," her father said gently, one hand on her shoulder. "But you're smart and I'm sure you learn in time."

By the day she turned sixteen, her patience was slowly wearing thin. The progeny of two mages not knowing magic was not unheard of, and yet she still dared to hope. She asked again and again and again, and though her father was ever gentle and patient, her mother was not.

"A mage's life is not a candid one. Some are not simply meant for the gift."

Her mother's words broke her heart.

A mage's life is not a candid one. The words echoed in her head. Perhaps, perhaps - perhaps she could cast aside her old life if only for a while and try to find her way. Living artfully, as she knew they both once had, and hoping maybe one day her own magic would somehow come to light - even if it was something so simple as her inherited silver tongue.

She learned to master other forms of magic in the meantime.

She knew two dozen card tricks and half a dozen coin tricks; she could make anything smaller than a breadbox disappear; she could cut a man in half, one she practiced a hundred times over with some of her father's assistants.

Her father gifted her a magician's outfit for her birthday, looking wonderfully with her purple hair and matching his sense of style to a T.

Her mother, wondering if a conduit might assist Kokura's endeavors, gave her a wand and a few old spellbooks long coated in dust, ink-worn pages cracked and almost faded.

Her magic, ever absent, was forgotten for a time as she took up the mantle of Kokura the Magnificent, enchanting and enamoring all those she met with her daring feats of spellcraft - spellcraft no more real than a dragon or a vampire or her own magical talent.

And when she set forth into the wind, she cast aside her family name, too, deciding she would be nothing but herself whenever the time came for it. Kokura split her name in half and became Koh Kura - and with that she sailed off, off into the distant horizon, off to meet the end of the world that no longer touched her parents' shadows.


End file.
